Un très mauvais rêve
by entre-ciel-et-terre
Summary: Pourquoi Rémus réagit il si violement lorsque les maraudeurs lui annoncent qu'ils l'accompagneront pour sa prochaine pleine lune? Ne devraitil pas être content de ne plus être seul? OS court


**Note:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Bonne lecture

Rémus Lupin était fatigué, c'était toujours le cas avant les pleines lunes alors ses amis ne s'inquiétaient pas trop. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, ils avaient trouvé le moyen d'accompagner Moony lors de ces nuits. Sirius et James se placèrent de chaque côté du loug garou:

«Mus...devine ce qu'on a fait...  
-Vous avez fait une blague à Snape?  
-Non...  
-A un autre serpentard?  
-Arf, tu n'es absolument pas sur le bon chemin donc on va te le dire: on est devenu des animagus ce qui signifit que l'on va pouvoir t'accompagner lors de prochaine pleine lune !!  
-NON! Il en est HORS DE QUESTION. Vous m'entendez ? Je vous interdis de venir avec moi ou de m'approcher lorsque je serais tranformé...C'est CLAIR?»

Sur ces paroles Rémus tourna les talons et quitta la salle commune des gryffondors. Sirius aurait voulut le poursuivre pour avoir des explications, mais James l'arrêta d'un geste, ils s'assirent et attendirent le retour de Lupin. Celui-ci vagabondait dans les couloirs et s'arrêta à une des fenêtres qui offrait une vue splendide sur le grand parc, son regard s'obscurcit lorsqu'il se posa sur la forêt interdite. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas senti la présence de Lily, qui l'avait suivit depuis la salle commune:

«Rémus?-Oh bonsoir Lily ! Je peux faire quelque chose?  
-Non...est-ce que tu veux en parler?  
-Parler?  
-De la raison de ta réaction...tu ne parles jamais ainsi aux autres maraudeurs, en fait tu ne parles jamais comme ça à personne, alors c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu veux m'en parler?  
-Non Lily, c'est gentil mais je ne veux pas en parler, ni avec toi ni avec personne...  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre...vous êtes les seuls amis que j'ai» Rémus avait dit ces derniers mots d'une fois si faible et si triste, que cela avait émut Lily qui le retient lorsqu'il s'apprêta à la laisser. Elle l'enlaça et lui murmura que quoiqu'il fasse, ou quoiqu'il est fait, elle ne partirait jamais parce qu'elle l'adorait et que rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela. Elle ajouta que cela était valable pour les maraudeurs, elle sentit les larmes de Rémus tombées sur son chemisier alors elle resserra son étreinte en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. Après quelques minutes, Rémus se détacha d'elle, se replaça devant la fenêtre et contempla la vue...

«C'était il y a longtemps, j'avais une amie qui s'appellait Eleonore, elle savait pour ma condition parce qu'elle m'avait vu me tranformer un soir de pleine lune. Pourtant son regard n'a jamais changé sur moi, il était toujours remplit de tendresse à mon égard. Et puis un jour, elle a décidé qu'elle ne pouvait pas me laisser subir ce qu'elle appelait mes «mauvais rêves» tout seul. Elle avait travaillé très dur, en cachette, pour devenir un animagus. Le jour de mon anniversaire, elle est venu me voir dans sa forme d'animagi, c'était une magnifique panthère noire, et lorsqu'elle s'est retransformée, elle m'a expliqué qu'ainsi je ne serais plus jamais seul...Si tu savais comme j'étais heureux à cet instant Lily, non seulement que Léo ne m'ai pas rejetté mais aussi qu'elle me fasse suffisament confiance pour m'accompagner lors de mes «mauvais rêves». La nuit de la pleine lune suivante, je me suis tranformé en loup garou et je suis partit dans la forêt derrière chez moi, Eleonore est venue me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard sous sa forme d'animagus. Lorsque je l'ai vu, je...je l'ai pas reconnu Lily, le loup qui est en moi n'a vu que la panthère...j'ai pas reconnu ma meilleure amie et je me suis battu avec elle, elle a résisté tu sais, elle était tellement forte ma Léo. Elle a tenu jusqu'au levé du jour, lorsque le soleil s'est levé on s'est tous les deux retransformés et je l'ai reconnu qu'à ce moment là...Elle était couverte de griffures et de bleus qui contrastaient avec son teint d'ordinaire si pâle. Cette nuit là, j'ai tué pour la première fois...et le plus triste fut que ma première victime soit ma meilleure amie et non un mangemort...» Rémus laissa couler ses larmes, il tenta de fuir le regard de Lily, il ne voulait pas y voir de la peur ou du dégout, il regrettait déjà de lui avoir raconté. Il s'appretait à retourner dans la salle commune quand un bras le retint, elle se jetta dans ses bras et pleura à son tour entre deux sanglots elle lui murmura «ne t'inquiètes par mus, tu n'es toujours pas un monstre à mes yeux, tu ne pouvais pas prendre le dessus sur le loup garou, ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Eleonore mais le loup qui est toi, le responsable c'est celui qui t'a mordu Rémus, pas toi, tu m'entends Moony? Maintenant, tu sais te retenir de tuer lorsque tu es tranformé, alors tu n'as rien à craindre, Eleonore était seule contre un loup, Sirius et James seront deux contre un loup que tu as appris à maitriser. Et puis tu connais les maraudeurs...quand ils ont une idée derrière la tête ils se montrent très têtus. Ils ont confiance en toi Rémus, et je pense qu'ils ont raison, alors à toi de leur faire confiance à ton tour...». Lily sentit que Rémus avait besoin d'être seul à présent, alors sans ajouter un mot elle retourna à la salle commune des gryffondors. Le jeune homme resta quelques instants seul, il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que lui avait dit Lily, puis il rejoignit la tour des gryffondor en se promettant de tout raconter à James et Sirius et que, si malgrè cela, ils décidaient de l'accompagner il leur ferait confiance.

FIN

**PS:** merci d'avoir lu, et si vous avez des remarques,conseils,suggestions,avis n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer.


End file.
